Visitation
by Katriena Knights
Summary: Cordelia visits Angel from Beyond.


**VISITATION**

            At first, he thought it was a dream.   It couldn't possibly be real--she was gone, off in her place of joy and beauty, forever beyond his reach.   She couldn't be here, warm and smiling and sitting on the edge of his bed.

            He sat up, squinting through the remnants of sleep.   It wasn't until she reached out and touched him that he realized he wasn't still dreaming.

            "Cordelia."  He barely dared to say her name, for fear she might disappear.   But she only smiled.

            "Angel."

            She was glowing.  Not as strongly as he'd seen her glow before; just a fine, golden shimmer over the surface of her skin.  The tips of her fingers traced his face.  He swallowed, still woozy from sleep.  Or was it the smell of her, so familiar, that he'd never expected to experience again?

            "Why. . ."  He covered her hand with his.  "I don't understand.   How are you here?"

            "They let me come.  Just to you."

            "Why?"

            "Because you need me."

            "I do."  He had been so empty since he'd come back and found her gone.  So tired.  So much for him to deal with, and no one to lean on without her.   No one he could really open his heart to.   He had come to depend on her.  "God, Cordy, I need you so much."

            She leaned toward him and he held her.   "You have no idea what's been going on--" he started.

            "Shh.  It's all right."   Her hand tipped his face closer to hers.   "Listen to me, Angel.  They've given me power.  New power.   My demon trumps yours.  And on some level of reality, none of this is actually happening.   Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

            He swallowed, hard.  "I think so."

            "Then touch me."

            He did.  Drew her close up against him, kissed her hard and deep.  Let himself go, because this was Cordelia, and he trusted her with his life.   With his soul.

            And there was no pain, no rending loss, even after he had poured himself into her, as deep as he could be, and she had shivered under him, her eyes locked to his.  His head sagged to her shoulder and he kissed her throat, feeling her pulse under his lips.   A sudden urge to drink her sliced through his body but he pushed it away.

            "Cordy, there's so much I have to tell you--"

            "You can't."  She slid a hand down his cheek, kissed him again, gently.   "I'm sorry.  I have to go."

            And she was gone, just like that.  Spirited away right out from under him, leaving him alone in the rumpled bed.

#

            She came every day that week--and so did he.   She took him and tumbled him, rode him and rolled him, but she never stayed.

            A miracle, he'd thought, that she could come to him like this, that he could love her.  He'd never experienced anything like this before, never been able to give himself up to a woman completely--at least not more than once.  At first the feeling overwhelmed him, humbled him.   

            Until he figured out what was wrong.   The physical completion wasn't enough.   He needed her--needed her heart, not just her body.   Needed that more than her body.

            When she appeared on the seventh afternoon, he held her off.

            "Why won't you talk to me?  I need to talk to you."

            Her face was sad.  It occurred to him then that she had been sad the entire week.   Not quite the Cordy he knew.  Close, but lacking something.  "I can't."

            "Why not?"

            "I can be with you, be here for you, but only for this.   Do you get it?  It's sex or nothing, Angel."

            "No, I don't get it.  Why are they doing this to us?"

            "Doing what?  Letting us be together?"

            "This isn't together.  I mean, it's good--God, it's good, but--"  He strained for the words.  "It's not right."

            "It's not what you want?"

            "No.  I mean--"   But it was what he meant.  "No.  It's not."

            "What _do_ you want, Angel?"

            "I want you.  The you who'll sit with me for hours and say absolutely nothing until I'm ready to talk.   The you who'll call me on the carpet when I act like an ass.   The you who says exactly what she thinks and to hell with what anybody else thinks about it.  You, Cordy.   I want you."

            She nodded slowly.  Fleetingly, he wondered if it really was her at all, if any of this had really happened.   He had a sudden, sinking feeling that this had been another test.   Had he failed?

            Gently, she touched his lips.  "Then you've made your choice."

            And she disappeared.  Faded into that odd, golden glow and disappeared.

            "Cordy!" he called, desperate, but she was gone.

END.


End file.
